1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution device, a terminal device, a distribution method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having stored therein a distribution program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, advertising distribution through the Internet has been actively performed. For example, advertising content related to a corporation, a product, and the like is displayed at a predetermined position on a web page. The advertising content is an icon of a still image, a moving image, or text data, and a hyperlink (hereinafter, simply described as “link”) is provided to a web page provided by an advertiser (hereinafter, the web page is described as advertiser page). When the advertising content is clicked by a user, the advertiser page is displayed.
As a technology related to such advertising display, a technology of displaying information content in a first layer, and displaying advertising content in a second layer behind the information content has been proposed.
However, in the above-described conventional technology, improvement of an advertising effect of the content is difficult. To be specific, in the conventional technology of displaying the advertising content in the second layer, the advertising content is merely displayed behind the information content. Therefore, when the conventional technology is used, the advertising content is less easily recognized by the user, and an expected advertising effect may not be able to be exerted.